


Daily Happenings at Purple Ridge University (an attempt at a Percy Jackson AU)

by ComeAlongRissy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Jason & Percy Brotp, Muggle Quidditch, Quidditch, everyone is queer in some way, nsfw mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongRissy/pseuds/ComeAlongRissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I haven't written fanfiction since my junior year of high school, and I'd rather not think about that.  But I've had this AU in my head for a while and finally made a sort of outline, so that's a start.</p>
<p>I'm a STEM major, not a writer, so please forgive me for...everything</p>
<p>This is going to be pretty long (probably) and more of a "life and times" feel until everything background-ish is set up (also when I can think of an actual plot)</p>
<p>Otherwise, enjoy! </p>
<p>Percy Jackson and other characters belong to Rick Riordan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: An Introduction to Purple Ridge University

First of all, a word about Purple Ridge University:

It’s your average middle of the line university. It might never reach top tier, but it has its share of fantastic research programs and availabilities for masters and PhD students. It was established in 1870, originally starting out as a meeting place for aspiring politicians and poets, and then became a full-fledged university by 1883. 

Why the name Purple Ridge? The university town is nestled right at the foothills of what the locals call “the purple ridges”; at sundown, the sky turns orange, and the mountains turn purple, which happen to be the school colors of PRU.

The PRU mascot is a Pegasus; the locals are superstitious and believe that there’s magic in the orange hue of the sky and purple tint of the mountains. People claim to see winged horses on the starriest of nights, and can see them fly up and up into the night sky until they are one with the constellations. 

The university itself isn’t huge, but it’s old and grand in its own right. All the buildings are brick, with the oldest one dating back to 1873. Even the more recent buildings try to blend in to the brick academic aesthetic. The library is the oldest building on campus: it is 4 stories and has a stained glass panel on the side and views of the entire town from the top. 

And where exactly is Purple Ridge University? Right smack in the middle of Insignificant College Town, USA. This place makes Kansas look like New York City. It has a few nice things, though: it’s nice and green, the trees do a fantastic autumn display, and there’s a nice river that flows right through town with a small lake not too far out. Also, the bars are classics. Everything in the town is older; sometimes it seems as if time stops. Other times, it seems as if time is definitely moving at the right speed, but not in this era. The town is as old as the United States itself, and the architecture seemingly reflects the colonial era. The only thing that really sticks out about the town is its strange admiration for classical architecture: the town hall and other important community buildings are adorned with Corinthian columns, and the architects here definitely had a thing for domes. 

And from here, I think we can start our AU!


	2. Percy: Tuesday, October 6 9:00am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yay, character introduction! I'm trying to keep them as in character as I can, just without the magic/their powers.
> 
> Enjoy!

Percy, 9:00am Percy Jackson woke up with a groan and tapped his phone insistently until stopped honking at him. He yawned loudly and stretched, mentally going over his class schedule.

_Let’s see it’s…uh…Tuesday? Yeah, easy day: comparative phys at 10:30, water ecosystems at noon, and then I’m done until practice tonight. Cool._

Percy then grabbed clothes that totally weren’t just lying on the floor and his towel and bathroom basket (“way manlier then it sounds, man”) and headed off toward the bathroom. While opening the door, a small figure rushed out, towel covering their entire body, and the dorm door right next to Percy’s quickly shut. Nico was probably late to class…again. The kid slept like the dead. Percy shrugged it off, turned his phone on Pandora, and started the shower.

Percy LOVED water. As a little kid, he used to stay in the bathtub until he was beyond pruning. When he first started showering, he used to stay in so long that his mom had to tell him to get out sooner because the water bill was starting to get ridiculous. He had been swimming as long as he could walk, and excelled in classes and tournaments and whatnot. He wasn’t on the PRU swim team though—he was much too freeform. Percy didn’t like following rules or sticking to conventional things; it’s one of the reasons he started the quidditch team (“What’s better than getting active and having a broomstick between your legs? Nothing, Annabeth. Also, Harry Potter is the shit, and Slytherin house is obviously the best.”).

Finally shutting the water off, Percy dried himself off and checked the time. 9:30. _Not bad_ , he thought, until his phone buzzed.

_We’re still meeting for coffee in the Classics Building at 9:45, right?_ The text was from “Annabaeeee *heart emoji* *kissy emoji*”, which was Percy’s girlfriend, the one and only Annabeth Chase.

Fuck. He forgot about that. And the CB was a good 5-7 minute walk depending on how many students were swarming around at this time. Percy slipped on his clothes and put his stuff away before quickly shuffling out the door.


	3. Annabeth, 9:45am, October 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up as soon as it's written... school takes priority right now!   
> Enjoy, and thanks for the kudos and hits!

Annabeth was swamped.

She’s always had a bad habit of taking on too many things, but this semester felt ridiculous. 16 credits (some of which were just for fun), doing undergraduate research in the labs on campus, working on campus as a grader, an active member of the Honors College, applying for graduate schools… it was all too much.

_Just think, you get the hard stuff done now so your last semester of undergrad will be much more smooth sailing_ , she thought, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t. As much as all this work was stressful, she loved challenges, and this was the biggest one of her university career. It was the final sprint toward the finish line.

Thinking of sprints, Annabeth had a heartache. She loved exercising, but this workload had made it a bit hard. She helped Percy start the quidditch team at PRU their freshmen year, and they had so much fun just learning to play and then going to their first tournament (and sucking. A lot.). This past year, however, she just started really getting busy with school, and that’s when she started doing research and working for the university as a TA and grader. And school comes first; it always had.

As she looked up from her thoughts, she saw Percy fast-walking toward the Classics Building, wearing a wrinkly jeans and hoodie, and his wet hair clinging to his forehead.

Annabeth smiled; the main reason Percy was even at PRU was because Annabeth was here, and even though he’s not the most educationally inclined person, he’s stuck it out all four years. She loved him, no matter what. They’ve been through too much to quit now, but she worried about what came next: for her, grad school, obviously. But for him? Would he keep following her forever? Would they get married? Annabeth definitely wanted to marry him, but how would it work with school and future careers?


	4. Percy: Tuesday, October 6, 9:47am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had less work to do than I thought--yay!  
> I still have a presentation tomorrow I don't have completely down yet and I wrote this chapter instead...not yay!  
> Enjoy!

The Classics Building was in the center of campus, and it really lived up to its name. It was more of a domed atrium with columns and the ceiling painted like the sky. But it was where most of the History and Philosophy classes took place, and was a great place to grab some coffee and a bagel. At most universities, the STEM majors were the smart kids that were guaranteed a job right after graduation. If you went to PRU and emphasized in ancient history, you were the top, and always got a job of your choice. The ancient Greek and Roman studies were the pride and joy of PRU, and the students that went there were the pride and joy of archeologists and professors alike.

~

Percy hurriedly sat down in the chair across from Annabeth and apologized for being late. He felt like he hadn’t seen her in a week, which made him sad beyond belief. Every day without seeing Annabeth was sad; she was his whole life.

She handed him a mocha and a bagel.

“Don’t worry about it! It was only 2 minutes, hon.” She replied, munching on her own breakfast.

“I know, it’s just… I feel like you’re so busy and every minute I spend with you the next you have to go away.” Percy pouted.

“We’re both busy, Seaweed Brain. That’s the price of being STEM seniors.”

“Yeah, but my business is limited to class, quidditch, and torturing Jason and the rest of the POM wannabe preps. Your business is much more…business.” Percy munched, swallowed, and sighed.

“Hey, I know, but that doesn’t change the fact that I love you, dork.” Annabeth smiled, her stern stormy gray eyes softening.

“I know, love you too, Wise Girl” he responded, then changed the subject before she could say anything.

“So…. About our tournament in a few weeks, the Classical Cup, you think you can come? We could use a non-male beater to wipe out a few enemies. Nobody else on the team can crack down on the Los Angeles Lizard People, and since they are coming out all this way to compete, I think we should have the pleasure of finally beating them!”

Annabeth’s smile drooped a little, and she sat back in her chair. She put her head down and her hands in her lap and started twiddling her thumbs while scrunching her face a bit. Percy called this her “thinking position”, and usually thought it was adorable, but not at the moment.

“See, Percy,” she started, “You know me. I want to do that more than anything. We just have to see where my schedule will take me that week. Also it’s Homecoming, and I don’t know the Honors College’s plans on the float yet and— .”

“Babe, please. We all miss you at practice, and you’re an integral part of the time. We need you; I need you.” Percy pleaded. He hated begging, but he felt like he was losing the love of his life to everything that wasn’t him. He understood school was important, and he was trying, really, to do his best, but he was terrified of the future and after they graduated.

Outside, the clock chimed 10, and the bells echoed throughout campus. Annabeth stood up.

“Hey, Perce, I hate to go, but I have to go to Reinforced Concrete Design, which is on the other side of campus. I love you, okay? We’ll talk later.” She said as she quickly kissed Percy on the lips and headed out the door.

Percy sat there and sighed, his thoughts rising and mingling with the smell of blueberry bagels and rapidly cooling mochas.


	5. Piper: Tuesday, October 6, 10:35am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior year is being busy, sorry! But here's the latest chapter. Once again, I'm sorry I can't write.  
> BTW, KMA (Kappa Mu Alpha) is "Camp Half Blood" in their greek words! (kataskinosi misos aima)

Piper walked out of the Recreation Center glistening with sweat, and slipped on a jacket in response to the rapidly cooling October air. Behind her, Hazel walked out, still shuffling with her exercise bag.

Piper liked exercising in the morning: it was a good way to wake up, a nice thing to do before a morning shower, and it sure as hell made you hungry if you weren’t already. She and Hazel often did dance aerobic classes together, and Piper enjoyed it, because it was always nice having someone dance like an idiot next to you.

Also, it was great getting Hazel out of her shell: Hazel was a sophomore now, and still the only people she spoke to were the friends she had before she came here (so basically, the 10 camp friends that had been her rock since she was 13). Hazel was the sweetest and most congenial person Piper ever met (not to mention the BEST cook, which Piper envied), but if an outsider met her, she was a mouse.

The two girls walked to the school cafeteria and put their stuff down at a table before heading to the food lines. Piper picked up a super protein scramble and loaded it with tons of veggies and hot sauce. Living in California for as many years as she did, she was good at being the “basic super Cali healthy excitable” person. When she used to go to Long Island for camp, she was appalled by the amounts of gravies and fried and heavy foods kids chose to eat.

Piper and Hazel sat at a table and began eating. Hazel started talking just to break post-exercise exhaustion silence, and Piper started doodling a banner design for KMA.

Piper’s mom was a major Kappa Mu Alpha legacy, and most of the time you had to be a legacy to even be considered for KMA. Piper initially didn’t want to join, but, pleasing her mother (and maybe to get dad’s attention), she joined and had really enjoyed herself these past few years. She was really chill and not your typical sorority girl, but, in fact (and this might shock you), no sorority girl is “typical”. Everyone Piper had ever met in greek life was their own person, and some just as (or more) geeky than anybody else. Sure, there were bitchy people and douchebag bros, but there are those everywhere, and greek life lately has been trying to weed them out rather than let them in. Of course, however, they got in anyway. Especially sororities like Kappa Mu that are so legacy heavy, you’re going to get rich snobs. Like Drew Tanaka, but that’s another story. But most sorority girls are chill, and don’t give a fuck that they’re basic. Even Piper owned some Lily Pulitzer (from her mom, but it’s still cute. Whatever)

“Piper, have you been listening?” Hazel spoke up.

“Wha? Oh, sorry, just, busy mind.” She responded.

“It’s okay, just…do you think you can help me out with… intimate stuff?” Hazel asked.

Ah. Piper expected this. Among the female side of the dorm, Piper was the “sexpert”. Her mom was a relationship counselor and sex therapist, so, naturally, she usually knew how to handle stuff. The thing was, she hadn’t actually had sex in a while. Jason, her boyfriend, was asexual and just would rather cuddle. Which she totally respected, don’t get her wrong, and it was nice to have a relationship where you feel like you really know the person rather than their genitals. But…let’s just say Piper spent a lot more time working out than needed.

“Have you done the do yet, Haz?” She asked.

“Almost? Like, no, but I think we’re ready to?” Hazel answered.

“You sound nervous.”

“I am, Pipes.”

“If you don’t relax, it will hurt.”

“WHAAAA?”

“RELAX. Also, use lots of lube. Foreplay is your best friend.”

“I…don’t own lube.”

“Do you own condoms?”

“No?”

Piper sighed.

“Okay Haz, listen up. I’ll give you lube and condoms. You could probably take all my condoms. Just please at least tell me you’ve masturbated so you know what you like and know how to achieve an orgasm.”

“Uh…”

“Okay, we’re going to have an informational session, because I don’t want you hurting yourself, and this is not necessarily breakfast conversation. So finish up and let’s go. I have class at 1:30, and I know you only have one class today at the same time, so let’s let the learning commence.”

Hazel looked like she was going to be sick from nervousness as the 2 girls put their empty trays on the conveyor belt and walked to the dorm hall.


	6. Percy: Tuesday, October 6 6:00pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've posted! Between school and quidditch and grad school apps, it's been busy on this end. I hope to get the next chapter out soon though!

“Alright, guys, it’s 6! Everybody run a lap!” Percy yelled, and 10 students started jogging around the grassy intermural field.

Percy eyed the litter that showed up on time, looking for wavy blonde hair tied in a ponytail, but he never saw it. Annabeth was probably busy with something she considered far more important than quidditch, Percy figured, and it tore at him a little bit. But he brushed it off as he jogged to the center of the pitch to begin dynamic warm-ups.

After 2 hours of drills, Percy gathered everyone in a circle.

“We’ve all been working really hard so far, and I’m super proud of everyone. We placed 3rd at Scarlett City Tournament, and 3rd again at Top of Cowtown. We’ve played our hearts out and against some stellar and ranked teams, but we need to push harder. Our own tournament is coming up in 11 days, and I want us to sweep that tournament and show that the Party Ponies are a force to be reckoned with! Especially against the Lizard People!”

The group around him started cheering, and Percy smirked and continued.

“I am so impressed with everyone here and how they’ve improved. Leo, you’re a superstar seeker, and I admire your ridiculous dexterity and swiftness. Nico, I like your hustle and how you’re always behind the hoops when we need you. Will, the way you dunk the quaffle and sometimes jump through hoops is actually slightly arousing. Dakota, man, I feel like people underestimate you, but you are a serious beater with amazing amounts of energy. Leila, you may be passive in class, but damn girl, you napalm like it’s no one’s business! Connor, Travis, I would never want to be caught in a beater battle when both of you have control. Butch, I love someone who can keep when I’m out, and be a total beast when chasing. Nyssa, you’re my favorite chaser-seeker combo. Don’t tell anyone. Rachel, you’re a great overall utility player, and we are so lucky to have you! Now help clean all this up, guys!”

While everyone was cleaning up, Rachel walked over to Percy.

“Please tell me Annabeth will be at Classical. We could really use another non-male on the team, and even though she’s primarily a beater, she’s really just great overall and I really miss her. I see her at Honors College events, but it’s not the same. She looks like she’s done so much it has literally sucked the soul right out of her, and I miss her life.” She commented.

Percy sighed.

“I can only hope she’ll be there, Rach. I miss her too.” He replied.

Rachel looked right at him.

“This weekend, you should take her out on a date. Drag her out of the computer lab, please.”

Percy smiled.

“That, I think I can do.”


	7. Jason: Wednesday October 7, 7:30am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm very sorry I'm not updating as much as I would like. Between school and trying to think of ideas, it ain't easy.  
> 2) I'm sorry this chapter is complete filler and not written very well. I just wanted something written and out! Also, this is the "Inside Jason's Brain" more than anything chapter, which makes sense because I think I want to make him a Psych major...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Jason quickly stopped his alarm clock, being cautious of the thin walls of the dorm hall, and quietly stepped toward the bathroom. He himself didn’t like loud noises too much, and he doubted anyone in the male wing liked loud noises at 7:30am. He also thought gendered wings were stupid, but I guess it’s a rule to “make people comfortable”. But what about non-binary people? Where do you stick them? At least at PRU they made sure transgender people were in the dorm of their choice (but not without hassle, ugh). Jason rubbed his face and turned on the water. It was way too early to be thinking. 

Within 15 minutes, Jason was out of the shower, dressed in his favorite “Rush Rho Omega Mu” shirt, and ready to slip out the door. He had class at 9am, but he liked sitting in the quiet Student Union Building with a cup of coffee before the sun came up.

After a chilly 5 minute walk to the SUB, Jason sat alone at a table with his coffee, watching football highlights on the TV and tapping a pen to a piece of paper. He was wondering how to sell his new idea for fundraising to his fraternity brothers.

One of the first things Jason did when he started college was rush Rho Omega Mu. His dad was a legendary Greek life member at PRU, and Jason couldn’t wait to join the brotherhood. He wasn’t very interested in leadership, but had a knack for it, and had been president of POM for the past year, and couldn’t’ve been happier. He met Piper through a social, and he loved her like no other. His favorite part about POM, though, was the philanthropy group they supported: _Not Just a Feeling_. 

_Not Just a Feeling_ is an organization that wants to end the use of the terms “Oh, I have music ADD.” “I’m so OCD about this.” “That’s so gay.” and others. It seeks to raise awareness that people with ADHD, dyslexia, OCD, bipolar disorder, and depression are real and the issues they deal with are real and present and not just things you can use as an albeist slur. It also seeks to help those families with the kids that are struggling with those issues and attempts to get them help.

After poking his pen at his paper for a good few minutes and realizing he’d thought of nothing, he yawned and started walking to his upper division psychology class.


End file.
